The Origin of Love
by Officially Vocatrash
Summary: Trucy has a major crush on Pearl but is scared to tell her how she feels about her. When she finally does, will Pearl feel the same about Trucy? If she does, then will their relationship work out smoothly? Trucy/Pearl romance. Rated T for safety purposes. There will be multiple chapters soon!
1. A Visitor

**A/N: I REEEEALLY needed a Pearl/Trucy fanfic so I wrote one myself. Please drop a review, favorite, whatever you do to show that you like it or something. This is my first multi-chapter fanfic so things might be a bit awkward with the next few chapters or so. Pearls and Trucy do NOT belong to me! Any characters mentioned are copywrighted to Capcom. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Pearl..."

I could feel her small but perfect body under the bed's sheets. She was so... organic.

Her hands gently snaked up my body. She planted her soft lips on mine as she moved along my petite figure.

It was paradise. Her bare body along with mine. Nothing could stop us now...

...until my alarm clock woke me up with its irritating "BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP". I groaned and turned my alarm off, clenching for that dream again. I wanted it so badly. Scratch that. I **needed** it so badly. But when I closed my eyes, that dream wouldn't come back. I whined a short whine and got into the shower. I was meeting up with Pearl today and I wanted to make sure I didn't look like I climbed out of bed and threw some clothes on.

After my shower, I checked my phone. A missed call from Pearl. I let out an irritated groan and facepalmed on my bed. What if she still thinks I'm asleep? What if she thinks I'm late? What if she thinks I hate her?!

I shook my head to try to get out all the bad thoughts about our meetup. You shouldn't be thinking like that, Trucy!

Then, I searched my closet for that dress from Kurain Pearl sent me yesterday. Ugh, if only I kept my closet cleaner...

"Daddy! I'm ready to go meet Pearls!" I called out.

"Good! It'll be a few until she'll be here, Trucy. Pearls is running a bit late because of her neighbors." Daddy sighed and told me about his experience with Pearl's new neighbors. They yelled at him for over 30 minutes because of his spiky haircut.

I laughed, filling a glass with milk. "They must REALLY hate your hair, Daddy!"

Daddy smiled his warm and comforting smile. "Just about everyone does, but it's the only way I can wear it." he said.

Just as I was about to put my glass of milk in the sink, the doorbell rang. "I'll get it!" I yelled.

I rushed to the door because I knew who it was: Pearl. When I opened the door, I saw her wearing the dress that I sent to her last week. "Pearls! You look amazing in that dress!" I told her. And she did. Not just amazing, but stunning. I took a moment to admire her presence. I wanted to take her into my arms, hold her forever, and kiss her soft, tender lips...

"Trucy?"

"W-Wha? Oh! S-Sorry!" I stuttered, my face beginning to feel warm. What if she got the wrong message? What if she didn't like me back? What if she started to hate me because of my person-in-love habits?

"It's okay. I said that you're very pretty in that dress," said Pearl. She had a hint of red to her cheeks when she said that.

"Thanks, Pearl!" I said, giggling. I didn't look like I rolled out of bed, so that's one plus.

"You're welcome. So, are we staying here while Mr. Nick is at the agency?" she asked.

"We can if you want. You're a legal adult now, so you can stay home alone without a problem! And since you're a legal adult, I won't have a problem staying home!" I exclaimed.

"Alright, girls. I'm going to work." Daddy said, kissing me on the forehead, "Don't get into any trouble."

"Daddy! We won't get into any trouble!" I said before kissing his cheek.

"Good. I love you!"

"I love you too, Daddy!" And with that, we had the whole house to ourselves.

"Let's go to your room!" exclaimed Pearl.

"Yeah!" I said, and we ran to my room upstairs.

 _If only she knew how much I loved her..._

* * *

 **Please leave a review, favorite, all that jazz! It really helps me if you offer constructive criticism. Also, please leave ideas for the next chapter! I will credit you in the beginning if I use your idea!**

 **Pearl Fey, Phoenix Wright, and Trucy Wright are (C) Capcom.**


	2. My Confession

**A/N: Thank you all for favoriting/following/reviewing this story! It means a TON to me. Please continue your support as I write this and other future fanfics. I'll try to update every other day if my chapters are done by then.**

When we got in my bedroom, Pearl lay down on the bed. "Your bed is soft..."

I smiled, feeling my face warm up again. "I tried to make it soft, but not too soft!"

"It's perfect..." I heard Pearl say as she faceplanted into the mattress.

 _Gah, should I tell her now?_ I said in my head.

 _Just do it! If she doesn't like you back, then she just doesn't!_

"Alright..." I whispered to myself after a period of silence before speaking aloud. "Pearl, I-I need to tell you... something.."

"Huh? What is it?" asked Pearl with a hint of concern in her voice.

 _She's concerned about me! See, you SHOULD tell her!_ "P-Pearl.." I could feel my face getting warm and my voice getting weak. "I l-love you... L-Like a c-crush..."

Pearl blinked at me, her cheeks pink. _Wait, why is she blushing?_

"S-So, uh, do you like me back?" I quickly added. _DAMNIT, WHY DID YOU ASK THAT?! YOU KNOW THE ANSWER IS NO!_

Pearl stayed silent for a moment, just blinking at me. "Idiot." Suddenly, she pulled my shoulders down to her height and placed a kiss on my lips.

"G-Gah! Wh-Why did you do that?!" I half-yelled-half-asked.

"Because I love you." she said, smiling.

"I..." I trailed off, not knowing what to say.

"So are we gonna announce our status or what?" said Pearl.

"Definitely! Daddy will definitely trust you, so no boyfriend analysis!" I grinned wide, happy that she wouldn't have to go through awkward questioning.

"After Mr. Nick gets off?"

"Definitely!"

* * *

 **Sorry this was so short! I haven't had time to type this and I couldn't put it off forever! School is almost over, so I might have more time and better chapters.**


End file.
